mang_idolfandomcom-20200213-history
Mang Idol Wiki
Mang Idol is an Magan singing competition, which began its first season in July 2003 and ended its run in November 2009. As part of the Idol franchise, Mang Idol originated from the reality program Pop Idol, which was created by British entertainment executive Simon Fuller. Mang Idol was televised on CH9 for all seven series and was broadcast on the Southern Cross Austereo Radio Network between 2005 and 2007. In 2019, the show was televised on CH7 for season 8. The show Mang'' Idol'' sought to discover the most commercial young singer in Maine (everywhere) through a series of nationwide auditions. The outcomes of the later stages of this competition were determined by public voting. The original judging panel featured TMarr, Alicia Keys and Usher. In 2005, this was changed as TMarr was replaced by Bruno Mars. In 2007, TMarr again returned to the program, when Usher left at the end of the season. In 2009, Usher was replaced by CeeLo Green. In 2019, It was announced the show will come back, with Judges TMarr, Ja'Mya Bowman, Ariel Glenn and Ross Bolton. Cancellation CH9 made the decision to "rest" the program for 2010, after poor ratings in 2009. The show has not returned since. Rumours of a return in 2014 were denied. Format Auditions Auditions were held in major cities around Australia to find each season's contestants. Any contestant who got a "yes" from a majority of judges was put through to the top 100 in Sydney. The TV episodes showed the most interesting auditions, which generally meant the worst and the best. * In Seasons 1, 3, 4, 6 and 7, auditions were held in Portland, Bangor, Augusta, Bar Harbor and Saco * In Season 5 auditions were also held in Lewiston. * In Season 2 in addition to the above cities, auditions were also held in Rockland, Windham, Ellsworth. Top 100 Around 100 people made it to Portland to compete in the Top 100. Over a few days, these contestants were narrowed down to the semi-finalists. Semi-finals Over different seasons, the number of semi-finalists varied between 24 and 40, with between 8 and 10 contestants. Each semi-final was spread over two nights. On the first night, each semi-finalist sang a song, and was critiqued by each judge. Then over the next day, the public voted (by phone or SMS). The second night was results night, and the top 2 or 3 went through to the top 12. There was also included a "wild card" semi-final, to give some contestants a second change to make the top 12. For seasons 1 to 3, each semi-final took a week, with performances on Sunday night and results on Monday night. For seasons 4 onwards, the semi-finals were all in a single week, because there was greater viewer interest in the finals than the semi-finals. The formats for the different seasons were: Season 1 had 5 semi-finalis of 8 contestants each. The top 2 in each semi-final made the top 12. A wild card round decided 2 more finalists (it turned out to be 3 after one contestant withdrew) - one judges' choice, two by public vote. Seasons 2 and 3''' had 3 semi-finals of 10 contestants each, with the top 3 in each semi-final making the top 12. Then a further 3 were progressed from the wild card round (2 by judges' choice, 1 by public vote). (The wild card episode in the 3rd season had a little twist, when the judges announced a third person, namely, Roxanne Lebrasse, who also had the 2nd highest number of votes, would be included in the finals, making it a Top 13.) '''Season 4, 5''' and '''6 had 4 semi-finals of 6 contestants each, with the top 2 in each semi-final making the top 12. Then a further 4 made the Top 12 from the wild card round. Seasons 4 and 5 had same gender semi-finals, while Season 6 had 3 males and 3 females in each semi-final. For the wild card show, Seasons 4 and 6 selected 3 by judges' choice and 1 by public vote; Season 5 selected 2 by judges' choice and 2 by public vote;. For the first 5 seasons, contestants who made the semi-finals in previous seasons were not eligible to audition. From the 2008 season onwards, only Top 12 contestants from previous seasons were ineligible. Finals (Top 12) In the finals, one contestant was eliminated per week. (With the exception of Season 1, which eliminated 2 in the first 3 weeks of the finals, and Season 3, which eliminated 2 in the first week of finals due to having a final 13). Each week, contestants chose a song to a weekly theme on the Sunday night. (As the number of contestants got smaller, they sang two or three songs each). As in the semi-finals, each performance was critiqued by the judges, and then there was (approximately) 24 hours of voting by phone or SMS, before the results were announced on the Monday night. The eliminated competitor(s) then presented a final song – usually the number they sang the previous night. Grand Finale The final results night, the Grand Finale, was held at the O'Maine Studios. It usually featuring fireworks, an outdoor concert with many past Idol stars and other Maine musicians. It had been the highest rating episode of each season. The top 12 were celebrated and at the end of the night the winner was announced. Seasons 1–5 were held inside O'Maine Studios on the concert hall stage. For seasons 6 and 7, the finale was held on a stage erected on O'Maine Studios. After the first two seasons, the top 12 and top 10 went on a national tour. There were no tours for later seasons. However, there was a "Winner's Journey Tour" involving the winner with some guest performances from the Top 12 for seasons 4 and 5. Season Synopsis Category:Australian Idol Category:Australian music television series Category:Music competitions in Australia Category:Network Ten shows Category:Television shows set in Sydney Category:2003 Australian television series debuts Category:2009 Australian television series endings Category:2000s Australian television series Category:Australian reality television series Category:Television series by Fremantle (company) Category:English-language television programs Category:Australian television series based on British television series Category:Browse